


Pulling You Closer

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Arum has feelings, Drabble, Multi, Rilla gets it, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: 77. "There is nothing wrong with you"





	Pulling You Closer

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @jakkubrat on tumblr

Snuggled up in a hammock with his humans, Arum feels peaceful. But as Damien offers an apology and extricates himself from their arms, preparing to leave for the barracks, Arum’s stomach clenches. 

When Damien is gone, Arum turns to Rilla, not quite looking her in the eye. “There is something wrong with me, Amaryllis. He is coming back and yet I am… Upset. Like a needy hatchling.”

“There is nothing wrong with you, Arum,” Rilla replies, smiling knowingly. "You miss him. You know it’s ok to like affection, right? It’s ok to want cuddles.”

“Ridiculous,” Arum huffs, pulling her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr!


End file.
